


CE Wallpaper

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Dark, F/M, Het, Romance, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my first few canon OTP's. Images aren't mine. Kudos are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CE Wallpaper

  
[](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Ceffy%20Wallpaper/?action=view&current=ceffy_400x300.png)  
[1280x960](http://i1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Ceffy%20Wallpaper/ceffy_1280x960.png) // [1024x768](http://i1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Ceffy%20Wallpaper/ceffy_1024x768.png) // [800x600](http://i1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Ceffy%20Wallpaper/ceffy_800x600.png)  



End file.
